Mentally Strong
by Jar Jar NO
Summary: Kim is Mentally Strong. She can handle anything that word throws at her, but not Jack..see the point? Kim trusts almost no one and is slightly paranoid, but she won't admit that. What will happend when Jack joins the Bobby Wasabi dojo?


**Mentally Strong**

**Kim's POV**

Hi, my name's Kim Crawford. I'm the one who people call ''Mentally strong'' . Well, I can't argue that, I have ''survived'' cheaters, backstabber ex-friends, basically, everything. No one messes with me, one time, at the prom, this one guy..his name was Brody, he was my date and tried to make me look bad when he told everyone that he only was my date because what I look like, and told everyone that I was a slut. I, ofcourse, didin't let him get away with it so,  
I annouced (I didin't spell that right, didin't I?) that I saw exacly what he wanted and went to the prom with him because of pity, and you know, stuff like that. After that he tried to do some..things, but he didin't even get to touch me, before I made him eat grass. So, yeah. You don't mess with me. I'm also a 1st degree black belt in karate, so that's how I managed to make him ''eat grass''. And now I'm dating this sweet guy, his name is Jeremy, I know that he will betray me, you see, guys bet on who makes me break. So, I told him few fake secrets, and now I'm waiting him to betray me. I know, it sounds evil, but every guy tries to do that since I joined Seaford's High Shcool.  
And that's pretty much my life. Oh yeah, and I'm 16. So now I'm going to shcool with my bff, Grace. She would never betray me, but if she did, I would make her wish she was never born. I mean, I'm not going to bully her, I'll just fight back with words. I'm a solid a-b student, and I like all kinds of classics..from music to books.

''Kim, we are in shcool, time to stop dreaming..or, planning revenge on some one.'' Grace said to me obviosly reading my mind.

'' Yeah, okay.'' I replied lazily.

Then I saw Jeremy infront of my locker making out with some girl I don't know. When he saw me out of corner of his eye, he pushed the girl back and said ;'

''Get off me, I'm in a relationship!''

'' Cut the crap Jeremy, we are done.'' I said to him.

' Oh I don't think so..'' He said and grabbed something out of his pocket..it was the cheese I ''hated'' so much that I would ''pass out''.

'' If you dont want to ''vanish'' then you better take that back.'' Jeremy said with an evil smirk.'

'' No '' I simply said.

'' Too bad..'' He said again with an evil smirk.

He brought the cheese infront of my face and expected me to pass out. Instead I took the cheese out of his hand and ate it.  
Oh, his face was priceless! He stood there confused for some time and then threw a punch at my jaw (or, tried to.). I caught it, and said with a cocky smirk.

''You probably should'nt have done that.'' And flipped him.

'' Buh-bye Jeremy.'' I said, still that cocky smirk on my face, and left him shocked on the floor.

After I took my eyes off him I saw a croud watching. That must ruined Jeremys ''reputation'' .  
I hear people saying :

''She's so tough, I wish I was as strong as she is.''

or '' Wow, thats HOT.''

But this comment was new, because it came from a male voice.

'' What just happend, and am I the only one who is shocked that this guy tried to hit a girl? ''

I turned my face to see beautiful chocolate brown eyes, well built body and brow hair. I just said to him ;

'' Lets just say that every one knows that '' I stopped between my sentece to smash my foot on Jeremys arm (witch was getting fast closer) not even looking in his direction. and finished ;

'' I'm Mentally Strong.'' with a smirk.

'' Okay, well, It looks like you know some martial arts, do you take some classes?'' He asked me.

'' Actually, yes. I go to Bobby Wasabi dojo and I'm a 1st degree black belt.'' I awnsered ready to see his reaction.

'' Oh, do you think that I could join your dojo? '' He asked me.

'' Yeah, sure. Meet me after shcool and I'll show where the dojo is.'' I said with a proud face.

'' Cool, I'm a 2nd degree black belt you know. '' He said to me before leaving.

Normally, some one at my place would just stand there, shocked. But not me, I just smirked and turned to my locker, took my books, and left. As I walked to my first class on Monday and saw a familiar face. I sat next to Grace and we started talking to each other, like usually.

'' So, have tou heard yet? '' She asked me.

'' Um, hear what exacly '' I question her exited face.

'' Duh, You and that new kid! '' She said loud enough that the whole class probably heard. I needed to keep me cool and not shout to her that nothing was between me and ''the new kid''.

'' Nah, I don't fall for people that fast. And I don't think that I need a new boyfriend, who is a 2nd degree black belt, and who might actually take me down, so I'm not going to take risks. '' I awnsered calmly.

'' So you are NOT denying that there is something between you and the new kid? '' Grace awnsered back.

'' I just denied, Grace. '' I snapped quickly but calmly, so no one would start new roomers.

''Why don't you trust, almost, anyone? '' Grace asks me, that made me smirk. I have an opportynity to say my motto.

'' Trust no one '' I said with a slightly smaller smirk. If only she would know what made me think this..

'' Oh, okay.. Can I have him then? '' She asked with a toothy grin, I'm guessing she was trying to make me jealous. Nope, I just need to wait for 1 second and say casually Yeh, sure. I know, I'm a genious.

'' Yeah, sure. '' I replied calmly after a second.

Grace bit her lip for a second and then her face lit up, I'm guessing she has an idea. I was right, because she said to me :

'' K, Meet me in lunch infront of the cafeteria enterance? '' Aha, she was planning me hearing something but not seeing people, because I would come from the side, and that meant she was going to talk to ''the new kid''.

'' Sure '' I said with a grin.

**At Lunch**

As I was walking to the cafeteria I heard some talking..Grace and the new kid. I peeked out to see white papers in both's hands. And then they started talking.

'' You can't deny you have feelings to her '' Grace said a bit too loud to convince me to belive that she wasn't trying to make me hear anything.

'' You're right, I cant. I'll just need to wait her to come to me. '' The new kid said.

'' Ha! I knew it!'' Grace said.

Then they said their goodbyes to each other and the new kid left. I walked in and started lying :

'' Hey, what was that all about? I heard nothing. '' I acted like a lied, to make it belivable I flinch my eye ( I have convinced people that I do that when I lie. ). I know, I'm a genious. _You're acting paranoid sometimes tho.._ nuh-uh!

'' Oh nothing '' She said, I could tell that she belived me lying to her. While actually I was lying to her.

I am the greatest actor in history.

Huh?! Paranoid? No, I'm not paranoid! I just live by my motto ; Trust no one.

**Jack's POV (Before lunch)**

'' Hey new kid '' Someone's voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Grace..? Yeah, her name was Grace. She walked to me holding some papers what said ''script''. Okay..

'' Could you practice with me for a play a bit before lunch? '' She asked me. Before I could even awnser she said ;

'' Great! See me there! '' And walked or ran away.

Well this seems fun.. (Note the sarcasm) I saw Grace walking to the girl I early talked to. She had honey blonde hair and brown, beautiful eyes. She was kinda beautiful. Not slutty hot. I don't think that ''hot'' is respectful to girls.  
They are much more better than that. Yes, I had ''the talk'' with my father..ew. I take my Ipod out of my pocket, plug my earphones and start listening Michael Jackson. He's the best, I know he went a little crazy at the end, but hey,  
he made great music. I was listening my playlist when I stopped at ''Beat it'' in the part ''but you wanna be bad'' and took my earphones off. I heard someone singing the rest '' So beat it.. Beat it, no one want's to be defeated..''  
I looked around to see the blonde girl I earlier met singing lyrics of ''Beat it'' And, she had a great voice. Should I scare her? Nah, I respect girls. The talk..ew.

**At lunch :**

''Okay, start reading from here, you are Todd.'' Grace said to me.

'' Okay..'' I said kinda confused. Why would she take this part? It has only few sentences.

'' You can't deny you have feelings for her! '' Grace said a bit too loud for my choice.

'' You're right, I cant. I'll just need to wait her to come to me. '' I read the

'' Ha! I knew it!'' Grace said to me and then said bye to me. I said bye too and left..well that was really weird. I looked behind to see the blonde girl talking to Grace. I heard :

'' Hey, what was that all about?''

'' Oh nothing ''

Okay.. I walked to lunch, took the lunch I packed with me (I've heard that the cafeteria food is horrible) and started looking for a place to sit.

'' Hey new kid! '' I turned around to see Grace.

'' Come sit with us! '' She continued her sentence.

'' Okay.. '' I said while I walked to the table and sat next to the blonde beauty..I mean, girl.

Every girl in the table blushed but she. Well, I am Jack Brewer. Lunch went pretty fast. Everytime I tried to talk to the other girls they blushed and giggled. So I couldn't have a normal talk with them. I could only talk to the Blond beauty, I mean..Kim. We have a lot incommon. She likes Michael Jackson, like me, . She likes karate, like me. And looks like she's a genios. Because she said to me ;

''I am a Mental Genius. ''

''Cocky much?'' I replied.

'' No, I'm just being realistic. '' She snapped. I laughed at this and said ;

''Okay, I belive you'' And so our conversation continued.

**After shcool**

'' Okay, ready to go? '' Kim asked me with a grin on her face.

'' Yeah, sure. '' I replied.

'' Hey, I know this seems weird, but did Grace ask you to say something or do something a little before lunch? '' She asked me.

''Well, actually'' I started. '' She asked me if I could help her practicing for some play '' I finished.

'' Aha, so she asked me to come to the cafeteria so I could hear that and think that was real, just like I tought. Now she thinks I belived her little act because when I said I heard nothing ''lying'' to her and I made my eye twitch.  
She thinks that everytime I lie my eye twitched, so now she will try to make us a couple, I'm sorry if she does/says something crazy that is not true '' She said.

Wow. I guess she wasn't lying, she is a Mental Genious. I guess she has told fake secrets to her best friend..Paranoid mutch?

'' I'm not paranoid! '' She snapped.

Did I say that outloud? Shit..

'' Okay, okay..geez. '' I said lifting my arms in surrender.

'' Why don't you trust any one? '' I asked her carefully.

'' Because I live by my motto, Trust no one. '' She said coldly.

'' Well why do you trust no one? '' I asked her holping to get an awnser.

'' How is that exacly your business? '' She snapped again.

'' Just wondering..'' I said under my breath.

'' Okay, we're here. '' Kim said after a while.

I looked at the big green letters '' Bobby Wasabi Dojo'' . Well this is interesting.

'' Play along. '' she said to me.

'' K.. '' I said, not knowing what or how to play along.

'' Rudy! I have a surprise for you! '' She yelled.

Suddenly out of some one's office (I guess) ran I short man with dirty blonde hair.

'' Where is it? Gimme Gimme Gimme! '' He cheered while jumping up and dwon clapping hands.

'' Here '' Kim said pointing me.

'' You got me a slave! Thanks Kim! Okay, first I need to feed Tip Tip and then open the toilet '' He said.. Um, this isn't good.

'' RUDY! He is not a slave! I got you a new student For gods sake! '' Kim yelled at Rudy.

'' Oh. '' He said sadly.

'' But on the right side..'' Kim started. Rudys face lit up.

'' Hes a second degree black belt! '' Kim said cheering.

'' YAY YAY YAY! Let me get the papers! '' Rudy yelled and ran to his office.

'' What was that? '' I asked Kim slightly confused.

'' Thats Rudy, my man-child sensei and one of the people I trust. '' Kim awnsered.

So she does trust some one. I knew it. Soon Rudy ran out of his office and gave me the papers.

'' Sign here, here, and here. '' He said pointing random spots on the paper. I took a pencil and signed the papers.

'' Thanks! '' Rudy/The Man-Child said and skipped back into his office.

We both changed in our gi's and walked on the mats.

'' I guess classes are here easy if you look at the sensei. '' I said not knowing what is waiting for me.

'' Yeah, sure. We'll see. '' Kim replied.

'' OKAY NOW 50 PUSH UPS FOR WARM UP, GO, GO, GO! '' Rudy stormed out of his office wearing his gi. Wow.

Me and Kim dropped on the floor and started doing push ups. After we were done 2 guys ran in to the same room and started saying something at the same time. One of them was African - American, slightly round. The other one was skinny and tall, he was a ginger.

**Kim's POV**

When me and Jack finished our push ups Eddie and Milton ran to the dojo and started talking ;

'' KIM! KIM! The Black Dragons took Jerry and they are shooting paint balls at him as we speak! '' Milton screamed.

'' We better go get him, Rudy, Eddie, Milton go ahead of us, I need to change out of my gi. And, Jack, are you coming with us? '' I started talking quickly.

Milton, Eddie and Rudy nodded and Jack said he would change out of his gi and come. Me and Jack shanged out of our gi's and took off. The guys said they were at the Black Dragon dojo.  
When we arrived we saw Milton, Jerry and Eddie fighting with the Black dragons and Rudy fighting with Ty, the sensei of Black Dragons. I saw Frank coming at Rudy from behind. I ran, and kicked Frank right on the face! HA!  
He passed out and I looked at Rudy, and saw that another Black Dragon is coming at him from behind, I kicked the other also and in few punshes he was on the floor. I did damage my arm in the process. I forgot to watch my back and when I turned around there was a fist coming at my jaw. I prepared for the hit, but it never came. I saw Jack fighting with the guy who tried to punsh me. Thank God. I said to myself. But I forgot to watch my back again, and someone kicked my knee, from the other side. (Like Frank kicked Jack in the first episode) I screamed in pain and fell on the floor. I saw Jack running at me, grabbing me bridal style and running away. The other guys came behind.  
Jack carried me all way to the Bobbi Wasabi dojo and placed me on the one of the mats.

'' Kim are you okay? '' Jack asked me with concern.

'' It..hurts..'' I said before feeling dizzy.

Last thing I remember before blacking out was Jack's face.

**End of chapter 1**

**Well, Hi! I've started a new story, I hope you like it, I think I'll edit this chapter, becase Kim is really Paranoid. Or, I'll make a flashback and it will explain why Kim is so paranoid. She has told that only to Rudy.**  
**Interesting, huh? So, let me know what you would change / add in the story/chapter. Wait? Did this all happend too fast?! Shit..**


End file.
